


Hey remember that one thing I really shouldn't do?

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Murder, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Sock when walking home ends up in a fight he didn't plan for. He won... But now he has to think quick because that man is most certainly dead.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly where I'm going with this. But I hope I figure that out.

"Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit!" Sock panicked as he looks around the scene he's responsible for.

Right in front of him is the body of the man that attacked him. Laying in a pool of blood face forever contorted as his eyes blankly look for help here in this dark alley. He can't believe he actually did it! Sure he's always thought about it but he never thought he would actually act on it or have to like he did tonight!

Sock looks around quickly and took a list of everything around him. 

"No windows looking directly into the alley, no security cameras, three dumpsters, his knife, my knife." He muttered

He moved fast he took off his skirt to grab and clean the man's knife of any blood and dip it in his own then toss it in the dumpster. If they find it only the man's prints will be on it.

He used his phone, pulling up his camera and made a video sweeping his body clothes and face to look for blood.  
Most of it only on his hands and arms some on his face. Miraculously none on his clothes except for his skirt. He used it to clean himself off enough to not be noticed then he stuffed it into his bag he'll burn it and anything else contaminated later.

He leaves the alley as casually as possible continuing his way home. No one saw him in that immediate area and he was able to get home without any major problems.

Once inside he couldn't contain himself he giggled and fell to his knees laughing with such giddiness. He did it! He committed a murder!

The smile dropped, because oh shit he actually commited a murder. He finally got what he wanted and it felt far too good. Something he avoided because he wanted a normal life.

What will he do?! What can he say?! Oh god what if Jonathan finds out?!  
His boyfriend was so happy he was making progress in therapy!

"Okay... Deep breath, this is fine. It was just the once, your never going to do it again, and Jonathan will never know" he spoke to himself

"Oh who the fuck am I kidding! The cops are going to CSI this shit and I'm going to get plowed in the prison showers! I'm too pretty! And even if I get out Jonathan won't want anything to do with me!" He rambled

He shakily made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of peppermint schnapps he has in his fridge and started chugging. He ends up on the couch rambling and drinking until he remembers there's evidence to destroy.

Sock sighed, a little calmer now that the booze is kicking in and he gets to work.  
He wakes up with a hangover and is so glad he has nowhere to be today.

He plans on watching the situation carefully, he knows he won't be able to lie to Jonathan. Not a conversation he's looking forward to, he just hopes his bleached blond lover doesn't turn him in.

There's a knock at his door and Sock freezes. 'They can't have figured me that fast could they?!' he mentally shouted and slowly walked towards the door listening carefully to what's on the other side.

"Sock? You haven't been answering your phone is everything alright?" He can hear Jonathan call out.

Sock breathes a temporary sigh of relief and opened the door letting his boyfriend in greeting him with a kiss then hugging him tight.

Jonathan followed the brunet to the couch. Sock may have greeted him like always but something is off. He could also taste the leftover booze on his lips. Sock had another drink this morning to steady himself. "So is there a reason for the radio silence and day drinking?" Jonathan asked

Sock dipped his head and the tears began to flow. "I fucked up bad this time Johnathan. I didn't mean to, but it was my life or his and well, I picked saving myself"

The cold drop of dread washed over Jonathan at those words. Sock sat there shaking and trying so hard not to bawl after telling him indirectly he killed somebody. He sputtered, he paused and looked for anything to say. Not finding anything appropriate he just says

"Start at the beginning, tell me what happened"

Sock raised his head and looked into Jonathan's eyes. He looks more worried than anything. Sock slowly and carefully spoke as he told him what happened. How he was on his way home. The way the guy approached him. The fight the man started, and how it ended.

"Then I cleaned up everything. Whatever they find they know it will have been a kill in self defense" Sock says

Jonathan listened to it all and then pulled out his cigarettes. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly. He offered Sock a smoke too.

Sock took it. He doesn't like smoking and wishes Jonathan would quit but honestly he'll take anything right now. They sat in a tense silence just sitting there smoking cigarettes.

"So... Can ya fuck me at least before you turn me in?" Sock broke the silence

Jonathan despite the situation let out a nervous laugh. Then frowned at what was said. He honestly hasn't been able to think of anything but the fact this whole situation happened. Would he turn Sock in? Could he even bring himself to do that?

If it were anyone else the answer would be yes. Jonathan wouldn't have hesitated and called the cops immediately. But looking at the love of his life so shaken and upset made him feel awful for even considering the idea.

"I... I should, but I don't think I can. I love you Sock. More than anyone else I have ever known. If this was anyone else I would have been out the door and calling the police. But... Fuck Sock..." Jonathan trailed off

"Believe me hot stuff I'm not having fun either. Ya think I would be happier all things considered but no. I only felt happy for like two minutes before I started panicking" Sock says.

Jonathan groaned, Socks desire for blood another thing he has been overlooking. However his words gave him some hope.

"Then we say nothing. We carry on until something happens okay?" Jonathan suggested

Sock goes wide eyed. He can't believe it! Jonathan is advocating getting away with this! "Uhh, are you... Sure about that?" Sock asked hesitantly.

Jonathan lowers his head in a slow nod. "Yeah we'll wait it out. From what you told me they won't immediately catch you. Just promise me this first kill is your last"

Sock immediately agreed he honestly wishes he never did the first one now that he actually did it.

They spend the rest of the day together watching the news waiting for any sign but none came. They guess only time will tell if anything else will come of this.


	2. Chapter 2

A full week had passed before the man was even discovered. That was good for Sock, what wasn't good was he was someone mildly important.

Sock and Jonathan were on Jonathan's couch when the guy's face popped up on the news and the caption saying "Missing crime bosses son discovered dead"

Sock had spat out his drink and stared wide eyed at the screen. A look of panic took over his face. "Oh shit" he whimpered

He put his face in his hands and groaned "He just had to be someone important, he just had to be connected to Mephisto, he's Mephisto's kid, of course he is, why wouldn't he be? Fuck, fuck, fuck...."

Sock is now just muttering fuck over and over. He knows this won't just go away and that if he gets caught he is most likely dead. That the crime families are most likely going to get into a fight over this.

He potentially started a gang war all because he had to defend himself. Jonathan put a hand on Sock's back and started rubbing small circles trying to help him calm down.

"Well look at it this way, there's no evidence of you even being there. All your clothes from that night you burned. You deleted your self inspection video and wiped any internal data you could. As long as you lay low everything should be fine"

Sock raised his head "I'm still going to be carrying a different blade than I usually do. I soaked the one I used in about seven different kinds of bleach and cleaners. Even had it soak overnight in a solution of what I mixed up. Cleanest it will probably ever be." He added

Jonathan sighed with a nod and pulled Sock into his lap. The brunet relaxed into his hold Jonathan always had this way of doing or saying the right thing to calm him down.

Mephisto glared at the police reports he managed to get his hands on. He identified the knife easy. It was a gift from him after all. He told that stupid kid to stop picking fights, that one day it would get him killed.

He looked over the autopsy report too. One attacker, most likely committed by someone shorter than him and the wounds are comparable to a switchblade. No DNA evidence to be found. No blood, no hair, and no skin found on scene.

He had only one ace in the hole. Being the party type and one to lie about where he was Mephisto installed a live camera to one button on a majority of his shirts.

He played back the footage that was uploaded. He sees the alley and then this short skinny twink wearing a ridiculous outfit and backpack just humming to himself as he walked.

"Hey!" His son called out

The guy turns his head. Friendly smile and shining emerald green eyes wide looked right at him

"Hello" the guy even waved

Mephisto was about to fast forward pretty sure there's no fucking way this is who he's looking for but his son's voice made him stop

"The fuck ya doing walking around in something this ridiculous? Ya some kinda fairy?"

The smile on the guys face dropped into a blank expression his stance now although not rigid shifted into something more ready for a conflict. But he's still moving away.

"Hey I asked you a fucking question ya god damn pillow biter!"

The man stopped moving keeping a very close eye on his son. "Look, I'm just trying to get home. I don't want any trouble"

He spoke calmly. If his son was anywhere near as observant as he is he would have noticed the hand subtly pulling out the switchblade. 

The subtle twitch of his arm pressing the button to open it when his son shouted "Well you're about to get some trouble!"  
This stranger used his sons shouts so he wouldn't hear the knife click open.

He can tell his son pulled his own blade and rushed him. The stranger dodged and gave him a solid cut across the stomach.

His son dropped and groaned and shakily pulled himself up. The stranger back in focus now Mephisto saw part of himself whenever he's doing a very serious part of his job. His eyes have gone dull, cold, focused, and not a single blink.

"Leave me be and this doesn't have to go any further. Don't make me do something I really want to" the man warned.

That sweet happy tone he heard before is long gone. His son like an idiot tried to charge him again only for the guy to jump back dodge the next slash and then the camera was covered by a spray of red. The second and last cut right along his throat.

Mephisto kept watching struggling to listen to the desperate gasps for air. He caught glimpses of the clean up and the stranger running off. He doesn't know who they are yet but he has to do something.

He doesn't want to kill him. It may have been his son but he knows self defense when he sees it. He even gave his dumbass kid a second chance. Most in this business would have blown his head off after the first attack. The more quick to anger ones would have attacked at the first insult.

The line that sticks out though "Don't make me do something I really want to"

It seems the kids a killer but tries not to be. He's going to pay a visit to the kid himself and talk to him. He decided to use the footage to try and find this guy by facial recognition.

It's taken some time. He has no social media presence, doesn't have a criminal record. A surprise to Mephisto. And all he could find was a single post from some group post and the kid goes by a nickname in it.

Two weeks, he finally had a name and address. "Seems I can finally give this "Sock" a proper visit"


	3. Chapter 3

Mephisto walked through the apartment building on his way to Sock's door. He did some additional digging and learned everything he could. His address, his work schedule, whether he has a gun registered in his name. He seen him take another man's life without even flinching he's not walking in there unprepared.

He found out about his therapist, he had the notes kept on him hacked into and took a good hard look. Apparently he's always been homicidal, just kept very well in check. That and his boyfriend helps keep him stable. 

Mephisto used his connections to get his own key so he can waltz in to prevent Sock from being able to plan anything. He seen what he can do when he's only half on guard. He takes out his gun holding it at his side he unlocks the door quietly and steps in.

He wishes he chose a different time to show up. The moment the door opened he saw and heard more than he wanted to. There on the couch Sock is bent over the arm, clothes still half on with what he assumes is the boyfriend he read about behind him plowing him roughly.

They freeze at the sound of the door opening and look right at him. Mephisto notes that the blond he is looking at was outside twenty minutes ago when he was scoping out the area walking around pretending to be on the phone.

"Well at least ya work fast blondie. Now I hate to interrupt, but could you two put yourselves decent I have some business I need to talk" Mephisto says gun now held up as he closed the door.

The two pulled away from eachother and put there clothes back on. Mephisto kept an eye on them and moved to a nearby chair that faced the couch enough.

"Now, although I have this gun out I'm not here to shoot anybody this is just protection. I, am Mephisto Price and I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here"

He spoke calmly enough but both faces did pale and he can just see the gears turning in Sock's little head. He subtly glances at everything around him while still keeping his main focus on him and where Mephisto himself is focused on.

"Now the only reason I know it was you is because I bugged my kid with a camera. Otherwise you would have gotten away with it and I wouldn't be here. So the reason I'm here today is to give you a choice to make." Mephisto said

Sock is internally panicking and his mind is racing for any and all solutions. Jonathan is sitting next to him and is similarly on edge. He takes a deep breath and sighed it out "what's the choice?" Sock let out slowly

Mephisto gives a half smile. "To either work for me or I shoot you and your boy toy here and now. You see kid you remind me of myself, you have the talent to be an excellent hit man, because you're an unknown you'll be able to sneak around and get shit done for me. With my connections and your talents I can promise you after all is said and done you will never have to see me again and walk away a rich man"

The speech had the two reeling from the shock of it all. Sock stuttered and sputtered trying to find his voice. It took him a minute. "Y-you're a-asking me to...  
B-be a hitman?!" He stuttered the question

"Exactly, just take out a few people who are in my way I pay you and then I leave you alone for good" he answered.

Sock figured this is an offer too good to be true. However he doesn't have many options. The moment he moves, the gun goes off. Mephisto kept the barrel pointed right at him.

So he voices his concern "This honestly sounds far too easy a deal. What's the catch. How do I know this isn't just an elaborate way to get rid of me?"

Mephisto smiles at him, a genuinely pleased grin. "Oh yeah, you and I certainly have our similarities. However I get the feeling that like me, you're a man of your word. So let's make a deal that you can agree with."

Sock tilts his head in thought. "What is your deal?" He asked slowly.

"Mutually assured destruction. If I dick you over, it blows up in my face. Inversely you try to snitch on me or betray me I will have you dead and everyone else you ever knew or cared about." Was the answer.

He pulled out his phone and started a video. "I Mephisto Price known, crime lord. Ordered the hit on many using Mr. Sowachowski as my hitman. All to further my own wealth and protect myself. Sowachowski was under threat of death if he did not comply"

He ended the recording and then looked at Sock with a small smile. "Now give me your phone number to send this to" he said

Sock and Jonathan stare on in shock.  
The brunet handed his phone over and let Mephisto add his own number instead.  
He sent a text with Sock's phone and responded with the video.

"So do we have a deal Mr. Sowachowski?"

Silence hung for a moment and Sock sighed deeply. "We have a deal, but on the condition that that you give me the number of targets now. No more than what you say you need gone"

Mephisto put the gun away as a show of good faith. "You my friend have a deal. There are..." Mephisto thinks for a moment "Seven, seven people that need to be gone. I'll give you names and pictures of who you will be targeting. You have my number, and my connections will give you the resources needed. All you have to do is ask"

"Again this sounds suspiciously easy. Saying so willingly to provide support" Sock says with a frown.

Jonathan who has been silent finally chimes in. "Yeah, if you help him won't that implicate you? Pretty sure the others involved could put two and two together"

"Ah I mean like giving him fake credentials and maybe a weapon or two. So he can get in the higher up places do the job and leave. His face is unknown and he has no reputation but all the proper mentality to do it." Mephisto clarified

"So I'm the perfect unknown tool for you to get things going your way with no one able to prove it was you" Sock stated it wasn't a question.

"Exactly. Most of them will actually be at an event all at once soon. So if you're smart about it we can be done with this rather quickly." Mephisto spoke casually.

Sock frowned and thought about how he could pull something like that off. "Will there be innocents or people you don't want dead at this event?" Sock asked

Mephisto went a little wide eyed at the question. "Yes. Sock just what entered your mind?"

Jonathan looks very interested too.

"By the numbers my chance of getting caught taking them one by one is very high. If there was no one who didn't deserve it that you had no attachment to I figured it would be easier to just blow the whole building and have it go up in flames would be a viable solution"

Sock made the air go cold with that chilling statement. Jonathan is clearly upset because he said something a lot like how he would speak when they first met.

"Can't he do something else for you?! I mean... Please... Don't make him do this" Jonathan begged

Sock snapped out of his headspace and looked rattled.

"Hey, Jonathan, I promise. I absolutely promise this is just to make things as risk free as possible." Sock spoke quickly.

"I swear I won't go back to how I was!"

Mephisto has a moment of sympathy for Sock and his lover. This is obviously a thing Sock has been working on and here he is exploiting an issue they've been struggling with. He's surprised he feels this bad about it.

"Look I know this is a heavy subject for you both. However this is strictly business, just a few scumbags who think they are big and need to be put away. After that you walk away rich and never have to see me again."

The silence hovers over them again.  
"I'll call you and give you details later" Mephisto's parting words and the man leaves them be for now.

The two sank into the couch all over again. Sock turned his head to look at Jonathan. "So I'm guessing you're not in the mood to start where we were?"

Jonathan snorted.


End file.
